


[Podfic of] Things You Said (Xillia)

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Podfic, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, things you said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots for the Things You Said Prompts. Pairing, rating, and spoilers depend on each one shot and will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said When You Were Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Said (Xillia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935217) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl), [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf). 



> Full prompt list can be found here: http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/116777210431/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: (Ambiguous) Julius/Ludger  
> Rating: General  
> Spoilers: Xillia 2 chapter 15


	2. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ludger/Fractured Milla  
> Raiting: General  
> Spoilers: Xillia 2 chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't in character for Fractured Milla, but oh well. I haven't really written in weeks, so bleh.


	3. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alvin/Jude (mentions of at least one-sided Jude/Milla)  
> Rating: T (for swearing)  
> Spoilers: I envisioned this taking place post-Xillia 2, but it could happen just as well anytime after Xillia. The only minor spoilers mentioned are that Milla left, that they are in Duval, and that Alvin is now a business man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvin is living in Duval now, right?

<iframe width="100%" height="450" scrolling="no" frameborder="no" src="https://w.soundcloud.com/player/?url=https%3A//api.soundcloud.com/tracks/249903077&;auto_play=false&;hide_related=false&;show_comments=true&;show_user=true&;show_reposts=false&;visual=true"></iframe>


End file.
